Fall Into Me
by Eden'sEnd116
Summary: This is a first time thing for me. So forgive me if it's not all that great. After three years of suffering with her inner turmoil, Hermione finally ended things with Ron. But, will a chance meeting at a muggle bar give Hermione the opportunity she has been looking for and maybe give her something a little steamier? HG/MM, eventual femslash, rating will go up with future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Falling for you Unwittingly**_

_Three years have come to pass since this great castle saw to the end of the rein of Lord Voldemort. _

_Three years since the land was torn asunder by witches and wizards from all walks of life. _

_Now the time of darkness has passed and the land is once again at peace. A time for rebuilding and ease has come. And although the scars shall remain, the days have begun to look ever brighter. _

_Our story begins on a night of turmoil. A night where a great mind clashes with a… Not so great one…_

_Let us begin, shall we?..._

_**375 Kensington High Street**_

_**Kensington, London, W14 8QH**_

_**July 3**__**rd**__**, 2001**_

A tumbler of firewhiskey smashed against a white wall, leaving the amber colored liquid to run down the wall in colorful streaks. Sending shards of crystal raining down to the marble flooring below.

Ronald Billius Weasley stood facing his girlfriend of three years with a face of thunder. His ears and cheeks becoming aflame with his rage. His arms at his side, fists clenched into tight balls after having thrown his glass. Chest heaving, blue eyes sparking.

Looking so different from the woman who stood by the fireplace opposite him.

Hermione Jean Granger stood by the fireplace in her 1, 2 bedroom flat. Not having even flinched when the tumbler of whiskey smashed just inches from her head. Arms folded cross her chest, face neutral; her body spoke of such a calm disposition that she did not feel on the inside. For on the inside she was seething. Her deep, brown, astute eyes watching the young Weasley man as he stood before her glaring with his red face and hair.

"Three years, 'Mione! After three years you are just going to waltz in here and tell me that you are through with me?!" Ron roared.

Hermione took a deep breath as she leaned against the wall behind her, preparing to speak the words she had been waiting three years to say to the young Auror before her.

"Ronald, you and I both know that this relationship is not going anywhere. We are two different people. What we had was more comfort than passion and even that didn't last long. You come home drunk almost every night nowadays and that is even when you come home at all!"

Ron took a step towards her, "What the bloody hell are you talking about?! I am not a drunk! You know my job is stressful! I have to pay all the bills and for every other damn thing!"

Hermione's eyes flashed as she pushed herself off the wall.

"That is because you won't let me get a job! Every time I try and find something you tell me there is no need or some other bullshite! Even then I have to borrow money from my parents to pay for bills because have the money you earn goes to booze!"

"I thought I told you not to do that again!," Ron raged on, "We do not need their money!"

Hermione stepped up to Ron. Although she was pretty tall, standing at about 5'8, Ron over towered her at a good 6'3. She was still capable of looking him straight in the eyes though.

"Get this straight, there is no more WE. I am sick of this. I don't want to do this anymore. I want you out of my apartment."

Hermione went to walk past him but, his large hand shot out and wrapped around her thin wrist causing her to spin around to face him.

Ron's face looked less thunderous now but, still angry nonetheless, "Hermione, I love you! Why are you doing this," He moved closer to her, trailing his fingers up her arms, "We can be so great together. Just like we're supposed to be."

Hermione shoved him away in that instant, "Supposed to be?," she screeched, "No, Ronald, forget it! It's not happening. Not now or ever. What we had was nice but, this just isn't working. You deserve to be with someone who loves you Ron and I with someone I love."

"You don't love me?! Has this meant nothing to you?! Everything we've been through?!"

Hermione shook her head, "No, Ron, I love you," He smirked and move toward her again only to have her back away out of his reach, "Just not in the way you think I do. I love you more like a best friend, a brother. Not as a lover. I don't think I ever have or ever will. I'm sorry."

Ron looked outraged all the more.

"Hermione-"

She turned away from him, her arms folding around her midsection, "I still want you to go, Ron. I'll send your stuff to the Burrow."

There was silence and then the sound of a door being slammed shut, making the picture frames rattle.

The young witch sat down heavily on her couch and put her face into the cradle of her hands. Taking deep breaths to calm her nerves.

Their relationship could never have worked out. It just couldn't. Hermione had never really been attracted to men in that way. Least of all the youngest Weasley boy. Her fantasies were never plagued by sculpted men with tight abs or muscular bodies but, rather slim curves, rounded hips, full breasts. Although she has had a hard time admitting it, Hermione had come to the full realization in the last year that she would never be attracted to a man but, to women. That is why she couldn't be with Ron.

Heaving a sigh Hermione went into her bedroom and changed.

She put on tight muggle jeans of faded denim, tall knee high boots, a long sleeved t-shirt and an over vest. Each accentuating her rounded bottom, petite waist, and full breasts.

Her hair fell around her shoulders in loose waves of chestnut; having found a way to get her unruly main under control with the right products and flicks of the wand.

After a few more touches to her makeup she set out to a bar that she had found to be the perfect hideaway when things got to rough.

After a quick taxi ride, she finally arrived at the Jewel Covent Garden. A wonderful bar that she found to be the best venue for relaxing and having a good time.

Sitting down at the bar she ordered herself a cocktail and listened to the music playing from the DJ across the way.

She sat sipping her drink, feeling the tension leaving her shoulders.

A chuckle sounded to the right of where she sat a few seats down, deep and warm and so familiar.

Turning on her stool a bit she looked down that way. Almost instantly her eyes connected with brilliant emerald colored eyes that seemed to widen in surprise, almost as quickly as hers did.

"Miss Granger?"

"Professor McGonagall?"

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Just One More**_

"_Miss Granger?"_

"_Professor McGonagall?" _

As Hermione looked at her former Professor she could not believe that the woman before her was the same woman who was known as the strictest Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; the renowned Transfiguration Mistress. The way her eyes nearly jumped out of her skull would have been almost comical.

Professor McGonagall sat a few seats away from Hermione. Dressed in a tight black skirt that stopped at mid-thigh; leaving her long, slim, pale legs for the untrained eye to see. Her calves covered in black, heeled, leather boots that stopped just below the knee. A long sleeve coffee-colored shirt covered her upper body. Low-cut but, tastefully so. Showing a minimal amount of cleavage; cleavage of which there was a surprisingly amount of.

Her ebony hair fell around her shoulders in loose waves, like a glossy waterfall that stopped just above her waist, shinning in the dim light of the bar.

Gone were her square framed glasses, leaving just her bright, green eyes for show and tell.

Said eyes that were still trained on her.

Cheeks tinged a light pink, testament of how the alcohol she has no doubt been ingesting has taken its effect on her. Her long fingers which were usually wrapped tightly around her wand were now loosely curled round a martini glass in which was a green colored liquid.

Said glass was being raised to her thin rose colored lips.

Rose colored lips that parted to take in a swig of the green liquid. Hermione watched as her ex-professor swallowed, her throat bobbing up and down. As the glass lowered her Professor's tongue slipped between her lips to lick them in what Hermione believed to be a seductive motion.

Truth be told that the woman who was now standing and making her way over to where she sat, in what seemed like slow motion, had often played part in many of Hermione's "forbidden fantasies" when she was still in school.

As the young witch watched the older woman approach, her hips swaying slightly, she felt almost wanton.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall repeated, her contralto voice ringing out, a voice that was decidedly Scottish by right.

Hermione grinned, "Hello, Professor."

McGonagall rolled her eyes and gave the younger witch an almost playful smile, "You can call me Minerva you know? You are no longer my student after all."

Hermione was surprised that her Professor would be so forward. '_Must be the alcohol.' _

"Well then you can call me Hermione."

Minerva sat down in the abandoned stool next to Hermione and crossed her legs. It took Hermione all she was worth not to blatantly ogle her former Professor. She cleared her throat and turned her head back to her drink, sitting face-forward toward the bar.

Minerva looked at the side of Hermione's face with a smirk.

She too had been making her own assessment of the young witch when she had first noticed her walk into the bar. She didn't expect to associate with the girl or even been recognized. Of course that changed when Hermione had turned and looked directly at her. Minerva having cursed herself inwardly for being caught staring after laughing at a joke the bartender said to her.

Minerva had to keep herself from choking on her drink when she first saw Hermione. She was so beautiful. Tall, perhaps as tall as herself now. With her legs clad in her faded denim. Her wonderful curves. The sight of the young witch made a fire stir within Minerva that she thought had long since been diminished. Strange part being that she had never thought about a woman in the way let alone her former student. But, here she was doing just that and oddly enough wasn't bothered by it at all, no ma'am she wasn't.

She had also seen the way Hermione was staring at her.

No one had ever looked at her with such longing in ages.

She had to use her infamous control to keep herself from blushing.

"So," Hermione's sweet English voice cut into Minerva's thoughts and the woman focused her attention back on the girl she didn't realize she was staring at with a strange expression, "What exactly are you doing at a place like this?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow and stated in a dry tone, "Believe it or not us Professors do have a life outside the classroom."

Her remark received a light dusting of the young woman's cheeks.

Hermione shook her head and rephrased her previous question, "I meant what are you doing here. In Muggle London of all places and at a bar no less?"

Minerva rested her chin in her hand; her arm bent at the elbow resting on the bar. A smile play at her lips as her right leg that was crossed over left bounced up and down.

Her left hand raising her glass to her lips again as she spoke in a bit of a breathy hum, "Hmm well I had finished most of my paperwork, as astonishing as that sounds. Boy does being Headmistress have a lot more work than just teaching and what not, although that was no walk in the park either. Anyhow," She continued looking at Hermione who was listening intently to her story, sipping on her cocktail, "I thought I might escape from the school for a bit. Winter holidays or not it does get rather lonely sometimes. But, I didn't feel up to going out to some place like the Broomsticks or to the Cauldron, too many people. So," Minerva shrugged a bit and grinned at Hermione, "I figured why not go off the charts for a bit. It's not the first time I have been out here to one of these Muggle bars but, it has been a while. It's nice to get away from Magic every now and then."

Hermione was surprised to hear someone of Pureblood status say something like, _"It's nice to get away from Magic every now and then."_

Minerva was just about to take another sip of her martini when she noticed the look Hermione was giving her.

She scoffed a bit, "Come now, don't look so shocked. Even us Purebloods like to get away from the fuss of magic every once in a while. So, how goes it in the life of Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione shrugged and began to tell Minerva about some of things she had been doing.

The two women spoke for a while, chatting on and on. One drink turning to two; two turning to three. They laughed and bantered. Giggled and touched at the hand when telling something interesting. Resting a hand on each other's knee occasionally, as if it were something they did all the time. Feeling the alcohol loosening them up a bit, giving way to easier talks. The two were surprised and yet not so at how easy they spoke to one another.

As they spoke they finally got around to talking about their love lives.

"You mean to tell me," Hermione chuckled, "That you, Miss High and Mighty McGonagall, had a one night stand with THE Frank Sinatra?"

"Yeess," Minerva laughed as she rested her hand on Hermione's thigh, not noticing how the younger witch shuddered at the contact, "He once told me that what men really love is a woman who plays hard to get." Minerva paused and looked thoughtful for a second, "Or was it George Hamilton?"

Hermione cackled falling against Minerva's chest, feeling and hearing Minerva's body shake as her warm laughter echoed in her ears. Taking in the older woman's scent as she tried to regain her breath. She smelt of ginger and vanilla and parchment. A spicy and yet soothing and familiar allure.

For Minerva's part she was trying not to notice how Hermione's curly Chestnut hair tickled her neck and the tops of her breasts that were revealed by her shirt. Her left hand moving slightly to rest on a rounded hip. Animagus nostrils flaring to take in Hermione's scent of coconut and sandalwood.

Reluctance was felt on both ends as Hermione leaned back to sit upright on her stool and Minerva released her hold on the other woman's hip, bringing her hand back to rest in her lap. Her right hand picking up her glass of Scotch that replaced her martinis. Her eyes leaving the woman next to her to look out at the bar scene before them.

"And what about you, Hermione? Last I heard you were still with young Mr. Weasley."

Hermione's groan caused Minerva to turn her attention back to her. Taking in the young woman whose head was now resting on the bar, face down. Right hand still held onto her glass of whiskey.

"Hermione?"

Hermione mumbled something.

With a furrowed brow Minerva turned her body to the distraught girl next to her and rested her hand on her lower back, leaning a bit closer. "What was that, dear?"

With a sigh Hermione sat up her eyes looking straight ahead as she answered Minerva's question.

"Now, we are getting to the reason I came here tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Hermione sighed again and drained her whiskey before continuing in a rough voice, "Ron came home to the flat tonight, the one we had decided to share. He didn't necessarily move in with me but, stayed there whenever he wasn't at the Burrow or somewhere else. Anyway, he came home drunk as a sailor and tried to get me into bed with him. When I refused he got upset and started ranting and fixed himself a drink. Well this has been going on for a while now. He wouldn't allow me to get a job. Refused help from anyone. Would spend most of his money on booze or gambling with Seamus or Merlin knows what."

She turned to face the older woman and could see that she was clearly concerned. It showed not only in her face, with her crinkled brow and slight frown but, in her voice when she asked, "And?"

"So finally I told him enough was enough. I ended it."

Minerva slid her hand onto Hermione's left hand which rested on the bar, caressing it gently. Hermione looked down and watched their hands for a moment or so and then looked up at Minerva again who smiled just as gently as her touch, her eyes sparkling. She smiled back.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione, you didn't deserve that, any of it." Minerva said softly.

Hermione shrugged and placed her hand on Minerva's shapely thigh, massaging it unconsciously.

"Ron and I were never very compatible to begin with. Fought too much. If I had let him he probably would have had me as some sort of housewife barefoot and pregnant. Bunch of kids." She rolled her dark brown eyes, "Try and turn me into the next generation Molly Weasley."

Minerva chuckled and gripped Hermione's hand in hers.

"Now, that is something I can't picture."

"You're tellin' me."

"Though I'm sure you have cute feet." Minerva winked and Hermione blushed and removed her hand from the thigh she had practically been feeling up to bat at Minerva's arm before replacing it to go back to her ministrations.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger!" Minerva laughed.

Hermione smiled and stared at Minerva making the older witch a little unnerved.

"What?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head still smiling," Nothing, it's just… You look so different dressed like you do."

She reached out and ran her fingers down Minerva's cheek watching as she closed her eyes at the ghost contact, skimming down to caress her neck, then back up to her cheek and into her silky hair. She ran her fingers through the dark tresses and looked into Minerva's eyes which to her surprise and delight were dilated. Rose colored lips parted, looking so inviting.

"And with your hair down," Hermione said, her voice rough and laced with desire making Minerva's pulse jump, "Beautiful."

Hermione leaned closer and kissed Minerva's flushed cheek.

Minerva's mind was in a whirl. Fuzzy with alcohol and lust. Lust she felt for the young woman whose hand was running through her hair and kissing her cheek. She had never felt this way for a woman before. It was strange; intoxicatingly so. And by George did she like it. She really liked it!

Hermione pulled back and looked at Minerva making the older woman whimper slightly at the loss of contact.

Neither woman expected her to make such a sound.

"Minerva?" Hermione said gruffly hand still in the silky curtain that was the woman's hair.

"Yes?" Minerva said breathlessly.

Hermione leaned in slightly.

"May I kiss you?" she whispered.

"Yes." There was no hesitation to the answer she received in response.

The hand in Minerva's hair tangled bringing Minerva closer as Hermione lowered her mouth to those inviting rose colored lips. Minerva's arms went around Hermione's waist as Hermione's free hand circled around the older woman's thin waist to rest its hand upon her lower back bringing her closer if possible.

The kiss started out gentle.

Plump lips covering thin.

A whisper of a kiss.

But, soon passion took its place.

Their lips meshed together with the feeling of a silky explosion. Hermione's tongue slid out of its cavern to tease Minerva's. Begging to be allowed entry to the unexplored territory. Entry which was granted with only the slightest of pauses. It was a slow exploration. Little flicks, light touching.

And then…

Sweet abandonment…

Tongues battled in each other's mouth causing Minerva to groan and Hermione to growl in disbelief that such a strict woman whose lips could make such thin lines be so soft and talented. The tastes of whiskey and scotch mixing in a wonderful combination of the whiskey's flavor of burnt toast and taste of liquid smoke and a tiny bit of molasses mixing with the scotch's flavoring of moss and oak shrouded smoke, surprisingly delightful making both witches feel utterly and deliciously randy.

After what seemed like an eternity they pulled apart. Breathing heavily, faces only inches from the other. Arms still tangled around each other, completely oblivious to the stares they were receiving from the other patrons.

Both eyes now dark with desire and a terrible want.

"Minerva?" Hermione whispered into Minerva's ear, sending shivers dancing down her spine like tightrope walkers dancing on a water bed.

"Yes?" she practically moaned as Hermione's mouth moved to suckle on her earlobe before releasing it.

"Do you want to see my how superb my flat is?"

Minerva turned her head ask captured Hermione's lips again.

"I believe you have my answer." The older woman whispered into Hermione's ear.

_**TBC**_

A/N: Normally I see people making Minerva the more dominant figure when the two of them would be together so I decided that I was going to switch it around for a change. Also I am going to kind of make Minerva's character sort of like a mixture of Maggie Smith's personality as both McGonagall and in general and Linda Hunt's personality as her character Hetty Lange in NCIS Los Angeles.

Thanks for reading. Reviews, advice, and ideas or would like to sees are greatly appreciated. Hope to update again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: In the Hot Seat**_

_Pain_.

That's the first thing that registered in Minerva's mind as she slowly came back to awareness. Light streamed in from the window next to where she lay, causing her to raise her hand to her eyes and groan softly.

As she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings, it became clearer to her that she was not in her own bed. The walls were a subtle cream color. Everything was calming in a sense.

She clenched her hand and pulled the sheet up to her eye level. It was white and made of silk.

In fact she could feel silk everywhere.

Minerva's eyes snapped open as she gasped. Sitting bolt right up in the unfamiliar bed; her hair falling around her shoulders, mussed with sleep. Sheets pooling around her waist.

She was completely naked.

She looked around frantically for her clothing but, they were nowhere in sight.

_Pain._

"Uuuhhh," she groaned and clutched her head. All that movement did not do any good for her headache. _'Must have had too much to drink.'_

Animagus senses aiding to her hearing allowed her to hear the light footsteps of barefeet on hardwood floor. So, raising her head she looked up to see none other than Hermione Granger. And Minerva could swear to this day that her heart stopped.

The young witch was wearing a white button down shirt, long sleeved and a pair of beige frenchies accentuating her long legs. The first few buttons were undone to reveal creamy skin and a hint of her full breasts showing. Obviously she decided to forgo a bra. Her chestnut hair falling around her shoulders in gentle curls.

"Good Morning," Hermione said. Hermione did her best to not blatantly stare at her paramours beautiful chest, "I'm sure you may have quite the hangover so I brought you a potion. Ron kept them stocked for when he went binge drinking."

She handed the still speechless woman the bottle of blue hangover potion as she sat down in front of her.

Minerva finally shook herself and found her voice.

"Morning," she said softly as she took the potion from Hermione's outstretched hand, "Thank you."

After downing the potion, she handed the flask back to Hermione who banished it with the wave of her hand. This action caused Minerva to raise an elegant eyebrow at the young witch's use of wandless magic.

Seeing this Hermione said, "Seeing as how Ron never let me get a job I have had plenty of time to do research in some areas of magic and practice. I'm still not all that great at it but, I have been trying. "

Minerva nodded slightly, happening to glance down at herself as she did so. Flushing as she realized that her breasts were fully exposed she grabbed the sheets and brought them up to cover her chest.

Hermione inwardly smirked.

There was a long pause of silence. Hermione could see the turmoil that Minerva was going through. It showed on her face and flashed behind her eyes. Not many would have noticed but, Hermione certainly did.

'_Oh, Merlin! I'm naked! I'm in my ex-students flat, in my ex-students bed…. In HER bed….' _Minerva's mind screamed.

Hermione stood with a sigh and walked over to her wardrobe. Opening it she rummaged through her hangers before finding what she was looking for. Despite her unrest, Minerva watched curiously as the younger woman pulled out a pink satin robe and off its hanger.

Walking back over to the bed she handed it Minerva who took it without question. After doing what she came in to do, Hermione padded back to the door.

"You can put that on and then come out to the kitchen, down the hall through the living room and the opposite door. You can see it through the small bar window between the two. Your clothes are in the wash, I hope you don't mind. I thought I would clean them and if you wished perhaps you could transfigure them into something different so people won't think you're some type of dirty stop out."

Without waiting for a reply she disappeared out the door and down the hall.

Minerva sat dumbly on the bed for a few more moments before getting up and slipping the robe over her shoulders and tying the belt tightly around her slim waist. As she headed for the door she noticed a tall mirror by the wardrobe and stopped a moment longer.

She looked so _different_.

If she had to say she was practically glowing. She looked about ten years younger.

The satin robe clung to her rounded hips, the belt resting snugly against her tummy, her full breasts entirely noticeable, showing off her nipples. Some of her black hair hung over her shoulder covering most of her left breast.

Shaking her head, she walked out of the room.

Upon entering the kitchen she couldn't help but, notice how amazing the apartment was for someone who was on a rather fixed income.

Looking around she saw Hermione standing at the stove, obviously cooking them a lavish breakfast. She could see how Hermione's legs went up and up curving up the rounded globes of what was her compact posterior.

At that moment Hermione glanced over her shoulder, having detected Minerva's presence and could more or less feel Minerva's eyes raking over her backside. Caressing her from a distance.

"Hey," she said, "Come on in and have a seat. Breakfast is almost ready. Would you like some coffee?"

Minerva could only nod as she kept her sight glued to the younger woman. Not evening knowing how she made it over to the small table set for two by the bay window in the kitchen.

Minerva sat down and not even a second later Hermione joined her with two mugs of coffee in her hands and two plates; full of French toast, eggs, and bacon, floating behind her. The table was already set with cream, sugar, an extra plate of bacon, a bowl of strawberries and blueberries, and a shaker of powdered sugar.

Setting the plate and a mug of fresh Italian roast coffee in front of the Headmistress, Hermione sat down opposite her.

Minerva's eyes never trailed off the younger witch. She was still trying to figure out what exactly happened between the two of them. Well she had a pretty good idea of what happened between the two of them but, she was just confused as to how at ease she felt in front of this girl.

Hermione looked across the table at Minerva who had yet to move since she sat down and was still staring at her with a curious expression on her face.

Inclining her head at the plate in front of the other woman she said matter of factly, "Eat."

Seeming to come out of a trance Minerva nodded.

With that the two delicately set to eating their breakfast.

Taking an experimental bite of the meal in front of her, Minerva was pleasantly surprised at how good it was. And she said as much prompting a chuckle from Hermione.

With a smile she explained, "It was my grandmother's recipe. Mum never used her cookbook so she gave it to me when I moved out."

Stirring some cream into her coffee Minerva asked, "So how is it that you can afford a place like this?"

Hermione looked up at Minerva slightly quirking her brow with a smirk.

Minerva hastily added, "You had said that Mr. Weasley wasn't too keen on you getting a job and most of the money he earned went to liquor or gambling, so I was just curious."

Continuing with her breakfast Hermione answered, "Ah well, my parents helped with most of it and Harry was willing to help out with what he could. He and Ginny are already settled down in Godric's Hallow and both have stable jobs. You know him being an Auror and all and Ginny was just excepted as a beater in the Holyhead Harpies. So, yeah."

Minerva only nodded and the two went back to eating.

They ate in silence for about five minutes. Nothing but the sounds of their silverware on their plates and contented sips of coffee penetrated that cloud of voicelessness.

"Miss Granger," Minerva started, breaking the silence that seemed to be smothering them.

Hermione rested a hand lightly on the older woman's knee through the sheets, "Hermione."

Minerva stared at her for a moment.

Green connecting with brown in a nonverbal showdown.

She nodded, "Hermione…. Did… Did we… You know?"

A soft smile made an appearance on plump lips as she nodded. "Yes, we did. Do you not recall?"

"Only vaguely.." Minerva admitted.

Another nod, "Well I must admit that it was wonderful. I personally don't regret a single moment of it… Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Regret it?"

A thoughtful pause.

"I..." Minerva began, choosing her words carefully, "Have never… Been with another woman… In that way… Or really in any sense other than business or friendship wise… Nothing like this."

Hermione closed her eyes and waited on baited breath for the woman before her to continue. Hoping to whatever gods were listening that she didn't make the biggest mistake of her young life the previous night.

A soft hand cupped her cheek as a soft lilting voice said, "Look at me, dear."

Minerva's eyes sought out Hermione's through dark eyelashes.

Their eyes connected.

"No."

"No?" Hermione repeated, unsure but, feeling a knot slowly curl up within the pit of her stomach. Like a rattlesnake as it coils itself up under a rock.

"No, Hermione, I do not regret it. Although I do not remember it to its fullest extent, what I do recall was quite pleasurable." They shared a smile. "I have never felt like that, like this. So strange and yet amazing."

"And the fact that I am- was your student… Does that not bother you?" Hermione questioned.

"Only slightly. It is something that I cannot deny."

"And," Hermione continued cautiously, eyeing the woman across from her with dubious expression, "The fact that I am a woman? A younger woman? Does that bother you?"

Minerva shook her head, the faintest trace of movement, "No. I can't say that it does, as odd as it may sound. Age has never been a big issue for me although I will admit I have never been involved with someone younger than myself. As for you being a woman… It is peculiar to me. This is… Not something I have ever done but, I can't say that I am entirely unsettled by it."

The relief on the younger witch was palpable. Her shoulders sagging a bit and her face brightening.

Reaching across the table Hermione took Minerva's long fingered hand in hers.

"I will admit I have never been with a woman before either."

Green eyes widened in surprise, "Really? But, you seemed so-"

"I know, I know," Hermione interrupted, "But, I have never actually been with a woman before. I will say that I have been attracted to women in this way before but, have never actually acted upon these feelings before now."

"I feel honored." Minerva chuckled.

Her chuckle was met with that of the other, "I'm glad."

They laughed shortly and just stared at one another. Their fingers interlacing with one another's without their noticing it.

"So…" Hermione began, "This… Do you think… Could we perhaps… See each other again?"

Minerva's smile faltered a bit and her gaze turned unsure, "Do you think it wise? I mean, so soon after you getting out of a relationship with Mr. Weasley."

"Minerva," Hermione said with a smirk, "We have already bedded each other once," Minerva blushed and smiled shyly, "I _would_ like to try. That is if you want to…"

"Well… There may be some ramifications… Questions of sorts, if people were to know, like if we had some sort of liaison whilst you were a student…"

"Which we didn't and I will go on the record and say as much."

Minerva nodded still looking thoughtful.

"Do you care?" Hermione asked, "If people were to know, that is?"

"There could be some accusations but, altogether… No. People may find it strange. Both people you and I know but, I would like to see where this goes." Minerva's voice became sad and weary, "I have been without company for a long time Hermione and it would be nice to have something to look forward to in the days to come."

Hermione squeezed Minerva's hand gently, bringing it up to her lips. Kissing the cool knuckles, her eyes never leaving Minerva's.

A blush made its way across elegant features followed by a shy smile. Minerva's emerald eyes sparkling in the morning light like precious gems.

Hermione felt her stomach flutter.

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"I have to go back to Hogwarts."

Hermione felt disappointment rush through her at those words.

"But, I do believe we could manage something," Minerva amended at seeing the disappointment flash across Hermione's beautiful face, "You could come by the school and we could go out somewhere, if you'd like. I'm sure Fillius could manage the school without me for a little while."

Hermione looked elated.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

Minerva smiled, "That's settled then."

"…Minerva?" Hermione said slowly.

"Yes dear?"

"Could I possibly kiss you?"

Minerva smiled shyly for what felt like the millionth time that morning and inclined her head.

They both leaned across the table and gently their lips met, in a slow, curious, touch.

_**TBC**_

_****_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Let me know what you think and if you want more and what you would like to see and what nots.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: How Naughty Can You Get?**_

_The very next day…_

Minerva McGonagall was irritated.

"_Damn, bloody, fucking PORTRAITS!", _she thought as she pressed her forefingers against her temples.

Just listening to the old yappers was driving her mad. What was even worse was the fact that they were talking about her. Where were you the night before Headmistress? What were you doing Headmistress? Who were you with Headmistress? Headmistress, Headmistress, HEADMISTRESS! For Merlin's sake if she heard the word again she was sure she would pop a blood vessel or something, "_I mean honestly!"_

Opening her eyes which sparkled with her irritation she snapped at gallery full of the "_gossiping, ninnies" _as she had previously addressed them.

"Haven't you lot got anything better to do?!", she snapped.

The paintings paused for a moment and stared at her before glancing at one another in turn, turning back to face her only to say in near unison, "No."

With a groan, Minerva turned away and buried her face in her hands.

A deep chuckle sounded on the wall to her left.

Lifting her head she looked up into the oil painted, bright blue eyes of her past best friend. His eyes which, even in death and from a portrait no less, still held that star like twinkle within them as he sucked on a lemon drop and looked on at the disgruntled witch at the desk in amusement.

She glared at him which, not surprisingly, had no effect on him what so ever, "And just what is it that you find so amusing, Albus?"

His deep baritone voice, the one that used to sooth her so at the worst of times and make her smile at the best, filled the air, "Just the fact that you can still be so touchy when it comes to these matters. So stubborn."

Straitening up Minerva approached him, "And just what do you mean by 'these matters'?"

The man in the frame shook his head fondly, snow white hair and beard swishing from side to side ever so slightly, "Matters of the heart, my dear. You have always kept a wall up around your heart. A strong barrier which not many have been able to get through. They are only so curious, my dear, because many of them have known you since your younger years and when you came in here Yesterday with a smile, one that was so bright that it practically lite up the room, we knew something had happened. You have a spring in your step and a sparkle in your eye. One that I myself have not seen for years." He tilted his head and looked at her like a curious cat, "What has changed, my friend."

Minerva knew what he had said about her had all been true. From her ice queen ways to her newly acquired warmth which has had her melting on the spot for the last twenty-four hours.

She looked away, considering herself and what she could say. After all her situation was not entirely a common thing.

"So who is he?"

She looked up sharply.

Emerald connecting with Sapphire.

He smiled at her, waiting.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." She said defiantly.

By the pointed look he gave her she knew she was ratted out, which was ironic in her case.

Minerva sighed and walked toward the far window on the opposite side of the room. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that reached to her ankles where her dainty feet were covered in her blacked pumps and black stockings. A white silk, button down shirt covers her torso, an emerald broach fastened at her neck, and all was covered in a black teaching robe. Her midnight hair in its usual tight bun.

She folded her arms over her chest tightly and gazed outside for a moment before sighing again.

The room was finally quiet.

The gallery waiting patiently to hear what she had to say after having eavesdropped on her conversation with the previous Headmaster.

Turning her body to face him once again she leaned gently against the glass.

"I… went out… To that muggle bar you had taken to me that one New Year's. You know the Jewel Covent Garden? You remember that don't you?"

He nodded his head, eyes not leaving her.

"And what happened?"

Rose colored lips pursed, "I… Met someone."

He looked at her over his half-moon spectacles, long fingers steeping in front of him as he leaned back in his seat. Trying not to show the smirk that threatened to make its appearance at the corner of his mouth.

"You met someone? And then, what happened?"

Another glare, "I… Well… They convinced me to go home with them…"

Silence.

"I see," Dumbledore mused aloud, "And, how did that go?"

Minerva sighed in exasperation and pushed away from the window, "Do you really need me to spell it out for you? I went home with them and we…," She paused with a blush and crossed her arms over her chest once more in a defensive way, "Well… Ya know…"

"And?" Dumbledore drawled out.

She glanced at him. Her gaze so soft that he would have sworn that she was that wonderful seventeen year-old he once taught and was happy and proud to call friend. It caused oil painted tears to burn at the backs of his eyes.

When she finally replied her voice was gentle. Contralto with the long forgotten brogue of her native tongue seeping into her words with the force of her emotion behind her words.

"I can nae say that I 'ave e'er felt this way before."

* * *

Hermione was nervous.

Okay, she was excited too. She was on her way to meet the woman that she had just spent a passionate night with. The woman she had looked up to for so long.

Just thinking of her caused a fire to burn deep within her.

Sending a spidering feeling through her abdomen right down to her very core.

She trembled as she approached the gates that separated her from what she craved for most.

It was strange in a way. To feel the way she did about the woman she had never truly known on a personal note until 24-hours ago. And yet, it just felt right.

Stopping at the gates, she lifted her assessing brown eyes to the farthest tower of the age old castle she once called home.

Seeking out that which was calling to her.

She couldn't get enough of the elegant Scot that was up in her tower, waiting for her, as if a fair princess waiting for her knight in shining armor to come and save her from her prison. Break her from her shackles if only for a time.

Hermione was nervous, she was excited.

And that couldn't have made her happier.

With a grin she pushed past the gates and continued on her quest.

* * *

Come noon there was a knock at the doors guarding Minerva's office causing Minerva to nearly jump out of her skin. She was so engrossed in the Jane Austen novel that was setting upon her desk. She had one hand placed under her chin, elbow resting on the desk and pointer finger placed at the corner of her mouth. The other resting just under one side of the book.

Placing her bookmark in the novel she moved around the desk and headed toward the door.

The paintings around her office watched her with obvious curiosity. One blue eyed man in particular.

Her hand out stretched.

Gripped the brass door handle.

And with the paintings on the edge of their seats, she pulled it open.

Coming face to face with the brown eyes that have haunted her dreams; her thoughts since that night.

* * *

Hermione smiled as the door opened up for her. Revealing the woman she craved. Her azure eyes scanning the older woman's form with appreciation.

Minerva was making her own assessment of the young woman.

Hermione was clad in black slacks; her hands stuffed into their pockets and a deep red, long sleeved turtle neck, a black jacket placed over it. Her shirt tight around her breasts. Her hair in its ever present curls hung at her shoulders. A smile on her face.

Minerva smiled back at her and stepped to the side, allowing her entrance.

Hermione walked past her with a smirk.

Looking around the office she noticed that not much had changed.

All except the whirling instruments Dumbledore had surrounding the shelves; shelves that were now adorned in books. No surprise there. It was just like Minerva and exactly to her liking as well.

Hermione watched as Minerva walked over and stood in front of her desk, her back facing the younger woman. And although Hermione loved to stare at Minerva's face she didn't mind staring at her nicely rounded backside as she bent slightly over her desk shuffling parchment.

Minerva was at her desk, ignoring the portrait on the wall that was smirking at her. She knew she was blushing by the quiet chuckle he gave.

"If you just give me a moment Hermione we can go."

Minerva could hear Hermione moving behind her but, didn't pay much attention to it.

Suddenly she felt hands grasp her upper arms lightly, gliding up the biceps that were hidden below her sleeves. They kept gliding. Up her arms to her shoulders where they slowly pushed the outer robe from her body. Minerva allowed her to take it off and it was dropped to the floor beside them.

The hands returned.

Minerva wasn't sure what was going on and was going to turn around when the hands suddenly moved up to her hair and began to pain stakingly remove the pins.

One by one.

They fell to the floor to join her outer robe.

Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders. Making her ever so present sternness disappear.

"Hermione?"

The younger woman didn't answer her verbally. The hands slid down to her hips.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh," was whispered into her ear. Making the older woman shiver.

Hermione wanted her. Seeing her in this office, so poised, so stern, so Professor McGonagall. Oh she liked Professor McGonagall. But, she wanted Minerva. The funny, passionate, lovely, sexual, submissive, Minerva McGonagall. The woman who she knew was hiding beneath this façade.

And she wanted her now.

Hermione stepped closer to Minerva. Her breasts pressing into Minerva's back. Her nipples hardening at the sensation of holding this woman.

Her arms wrapped around waist, hands slithering up her still clothed body to cup the generous mounds that were the older woman's breasts. Cupping them she gave a firm squeeze. Feeling Minerva's own nipples hardening through the fabric of her bra and shirt.

Minerva moaned quietly. She closed her eyes. Her face flushing. Lips parted. Her breath slowly beginning to quicken. She didn't dare upon her eyes. What the portraits must think of her.

Hermione stepped forward, forcing Minerva to move with her until the front of the woman's thighs were pressed against the edge of her desk. One of Hermione's hands released Minerva's breast and pushed the black locks away from the side of her face. Revealing the pale swan-like neck.

Bending her head, Hermione kissed the side of Minerva's neck, hearing the woman's quick draw of breath in response to her peck.

"Minerva, turn around. I want you to face me." Hermione whispered against the woman's neck before pulling away.

Obediently, the other woman turned around.

Minerva faced Hermione although she kept her eyes closed.

Hermione moved toward her again and reaching toward her removed her broach. Sending it soaring over to a shelf where it landed safely. She then, untucked the woman's shirt.

One by one, Hermione unbuttoned Minerva's shirt. Slowly. Once that task was done, she pulled apart the material to reveal her prize.

Minerva's breasts were clad in a black lacey bra. Her chest moving up and down with each breath. Her porcelain skin contrasting with the darkness making her look like a china doll. So fragile and yet Minerva was nothing of the sort.

The shirt fell to the floor to meet the other things placed there carelessly.

Yet Minerva kept her eyes closed.

Hermione got down on her knees in front of Minerva, her fingers tracing paths down Minerva's slim and lightly curved stomach as she descended. She placed her fingers on the hook at the woman's waist and undid it. At an agonizing pace she lowered the zipper. And so Minerva's skirt fell to pool at her feet.

Hermione didn't look up yet. Instead she lifted Minerva's feet, one at a time and pushed the skirt aside with the other things. Only then did she look.

And about went delirious with want.

Minerva was wearing matching black laced panties. Her long legs were covered in black stockings that went up to mid-thigh complete with matching garter belt that rested on her rounded hips and hooks to the hoes.

She stood up and took a few steps back to admire the woman before her. She could feel her mouth water just at the sight of her. Glasses perched on the end of her nose, eyes closed, cheeks lightly flushed, rose colored lips parted, breasts rising and falling with every breath, arms by her side, black hair hung over her shoulders, black underwear and bra and hoes and garter, dainty feet still protected by black pumps. Black contrasting with the whiteness of the older woman's skin.

There was just one thing missing.

Minerva knew she was standing in her office in nothing but, her scanties. She was fine until she felt Hermione move away from her. Panic filled her but, she didn't open her eyes.

"Minerva," Hermione commanded gently, "Open your eyes."

Emerald eyes fluttered open. Completing the picture. Hermione stared. Wanting to etch the vision before her into her mind forever. "You are truly a Goddess." She whispered.

Minerva flushed and moved her arms to cover herself, as if it would shield her.

Hermione moved forward at such a speed that it shocked Minerva. The younger woman slid her arm around the older woman and placed one hand on Minerva's back between her shoulder blades. The other cradling her flushed cheek in her hand. Minerva's arms, which were still placed across her chest becoming trapped between them. She gasped.

Hermione ran her thumb over Minerva's high cheekbone as she searched Minerva's eyes, for what she wasn't sure. Speaking softly she said, "Dear Minerva, you shouldn't be ashamed. You are beautiful. You don't have to hide from me."

The hand placed against the flushed cheek moved to replace the one at her shoulder blades. Her other hand then, lowered to the woman's lower back and pressed Minerva against herself.

Minerva's eyes shimmered.

She had never been told such things. Not even by friends or family.

Hermione's plump lips descended upon Minerva's covering them. Passionately, Hermione kissed her. Her tongue caressing Minerva's lips until they opened gladly.

And Minerva melted.

Her long arms snaking themselves around the younger woman's neck. Long, elegant fingers burying themselves into Hermione's hair. Moaning into the other woman's mouth and pulling her closer still.

Their previous arousal came back ten-fold.

The portraits didn't know what to think. They didn't know what to think at all actually. This just was strange. Not something they expected of the mighty Headmistress and the Brightest Witch of her age. Some of the more older and traditional ones were horrified at what they were seeing. Two women! Doing such things! Albus didn't seem bothered though. In fact he watched for a moment more. A warm smile on his face. He was just happy for his friend. Although he was slightly surprised as well, he didn't care. He then vacated his painting. Most of the others got the message as well and vacated as well. Giving the two witches as much privacy as they could.

They parted for air. Chests heaving. Lips swollen. Eyes darkened with unhindered, unquenchable desire.

Hermione bent her head to kiss Minerva's neck.

Minerva tilted her head allowing better access to Hermione.

Plump lips traced a path down the expanse of neck.

Down they went.

To the junction where shoulder met neck. Kissing, licking, sucking. Sloppy, wet kisses. Minerva moaned the sound sending little shock waves rolling through Hermione's body.

Down they went.

To the beautiful collar bone. Oh how Hermione loved her collar bone. Visible but, not unhealthily so. Kissable, bitable. And she did just that. Causing Minerva to cry out.

Down they went.

Lips swept through the valley between Minerva's breasts. Her hands moved to the back of Minerva and she placed her hands on the hook of Minerva's bra. And paused. Minerva's eyes met Hermione's. Brown eyes asking permission to release the treasures hidden beneath lacy confinements. Minerva nodded. Her bra was removed and tossed to the floor. She gasped as the cool air hit her dusky nipples. Hermione openly leered at Minerva's bosom. She worshipped this woman's breasts. Her left hand reached up to cup Minerva's left breast as she backed the older woman up again. Minerva felt the desk hit the back of her legs and gasped again. Hermione gripped the edge of the desk as she lowered her mouth to Minerva's right breast. Her lips kissed the dusky nipple. Feeling nipples hardening at her touch. How she had such a hold over this woman! She gave a tentative flick of the tongue to the areola. Minerva's breath was coming in pants. Hermione enclosed her mouth around the nipple. Sucking gently before applying more pressure. Tongue swirling in circles. Her left hand playing with the nipple that was dry. Tweaking, rolling, pinching, pulling. Minerva was moaning. Her head thrown back thrusting her breast up into Hermione's mouth. Feeling the younger woman smile against her skin. Hermione switched sides. Continuing her ministrations. When she was satisfied she released the older woman's chest. Her lips were lowering again.

Down they went.

Across the skin of her stomach. Fingers tracing down her sides. Skimming her very surface. Minerva was trembling, panting, watching. Lower still her lips traveled.

Down they went.

To the tops of panties. Hermione once again looked up again to meet the eyes of her lover. The eyes that were once a bright emerald but were now black pools of lust. Only the outer edges revealed their true form. Outlined in green. Silently asking permission once more. Minerva gave her another nod. Hermione grinned and removed the panties. Seeing the evidence of how wet Minerva was just by looking at them. They fell to the floor. She stopped. Staring at Minerva's nether lips. They were as dusky as her nipples. Her mound was covered in a light thatch of black hair. Neatly trimmed. _"So the strict Professor keeps up the maintenance does she?" _She could smell Minerva's arousal. Intoxicating. Her mouth watered again. Eyes darkened if possible even further.

Down they went.

Giving a light kiss just above Minerva's cleft before she rose to her feet.

Minervawatched her still through half-lidded eyes. Pulling out her wand Hermione removed the things from the top of Minerva's desk. Moving them safely out of the way.

She leant forward and turned Minerva around to where her back was facing her but, she was still pressed between herself and the desk. Gently she pushed Minerva forward to where she was bent over the desk. Like she was earlier but, even more so. The older woman's breasts being pressed against the cold wood as she was forced down. Her right hand moved to grip the other side of the desk as her left stayed by her chest, flat against the hard surface.

"Spread your legs for me, love." Hermione whispered.

Minerva did so, slightly lifting her heels in order to, leaving her on the balls of her feet.

Hermione moved behind Minerva and dropped to her knees. She ran her hands down the sides of Minerva's thighs to her calves to her ankles and back. Then, around to the backs of her legs. Running up over the older woman's ass to the backs of her knees to her feet and back. Then, to the insides. Minerva's legs were shaking.

Coming close to where she knew Minerva wanted her most, down her thighs to her calves to her ankles and back. Then, stopped.

Delicious torture.

Minerva was moaning quietly.

"Minerva?" Hermione growled.

"Yes?" Minerva breathed.

"May I taste you?"

"Yes." Minerva nearly gasped out.

Hermione leant forward and gave a tentative swipe through womanly folds. From her clit to her entrance and back down to that little bundle of nerves. The younger woman moaned at the taste of her silky essence as it coated her tongue. Sweet, spicy and yet musky; a heady brew making Hermione feel primal. Her moan sent vibrations through Minerva's clit causing her to buck her hips and whimper.

Placing her hands on Minerva's thighs, Hermione began lapping at that little bundle of nerves. Sweeping through her folds wetly. Kissing and sucking on the folds noisily. Her moans and little guttural growls sending its vibrations to torment Minerva. Minerva was pressing back into Hermione's mouth. Thrusting slightly. Whimpering and moaning. Her right hand gripping the edge of the desk in a white knuckle grip as her left clawed at the hard wood.

Minerva was tightly whined. She could feel the tension in her core. That spidering feeling. That fire that was raging to break loose.

Hermione knew it too and so she stopped.

Minerva was panting hard. Trying to calm down when she felt herself flipped over on the desk. Her legs dangling over the edge of the desk. Staring wide eyed up at Hermione. Hermione smirked and kissed her deeply. A hand skimmed down Minerva's stomach to lay over Minerva's mound. Her middle finger slid through the slight folds.

Minerva broke their kiss with a gasp.

Hermione allowed her finger to stroke her.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Then, with ease and gentleness, entered her weeping core. Minerva was hot, wet, and tight.

Minerva moaned. Slowly Hermione pushed her finger in and out. Minerva rocked against it.

"More," Minerva begged, "Please."

Hermione added a second finger. Pumping into the woman slowly. Minerva whimpered, "Please."

Hermione knew what she wanted and sought to give it to her.

Moving to stand in between Minerva's spread legs. Her thumb applied pressure to Minerva's clit for a moment. Pressing the heel of her hand to against the bundle of nerves then. Rolling her clit. Thrusting her fingers into Minerva. Minerva sat up and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck. Hermione's other arm went around Minerva's waist. Minerva's legs hooked around Hermione's hips as she rocked. Minerva was moaning. Hermione unconsciously began to rock her hips up to Minerva's causing the older woman to cry out but, it was muffled by Hermione's lips devouring hers. Hermione's fingers began to grasp Minerva's sweet spot.

Soon Minerva's cries became more high pitched little whimpers. She buried her face into the crook of Hermione's neck. Thrusting, shaking, kissing, pumping.

Hermione felt Minerva's walls begin to tighten around her digits and began to move faster, harder.

Minerva removed her head from Hermione's neck and threw it backwards. Arching toward Hermione, her inner walls clenched and the Headmistress screamed as she climaxed.

Bliss. Utter bliss.

Hermione was transfixed, enchanted.

Collapsing against her lover's chest Minerva continued to shudder. Gasping for breath.

Hermione gave a teasing thrust before removing her fingers from inside her lover and just holding her.

After a moment, Minerva spoke.

"I think we missed lunch."

Hermione laughed.

_**TBC**_

A/N: This was my first time writing a sex scene like this. Forgive me if it's not all that great. Again reviews are appreciated along with want to sees and advice or suggestions. Thank you! Hope you Enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ecco a Romace**

It was a few weeks after Hermione and Minerva were supposed to meet for lunch that fateful day. Those plans as you are well aware went somewhat… Different than expected.

But, as it stands, it happened. The portraits in her office have not really spoken to Minerva and the witch is sure that her deceased friend had something to do with that.

Since then not much has happened. The two ladies have exchanged owls. Frequently speaking over fire-calls but, have not been together since that day.

On this day, the air has grown colder. More crisp and sharp; fresh, to say the least.

It's a weekend.

Saturday to be precise.

Minerva McGonagall sat in her small cottage on the island of Eilean Sùbhainn on Loch Lomond. Remote and to her liking. Peaceful. Protected by her wards.

One would think that someone of her background would have a Manor of sorts.

Well she does.

Or rather her family does. Seeing as how most of her family still lives. Surprising, no?

Her Ma and Da, Isobel and Robert McGonagall. Her two brothers, Malcolm (the oldest) and Alec (the second oldest); twins. Then, of course her older sister (the third in line), Aggie.

Then her aunts and uncles and cousins, of course but, the list goes on, so let's just stick with these for now, shall we?

Minerva sat in her little parlor by the fire, staring out of her bay window overlooking the Loch. Her knees tucked under her just so. Her dark locks were pulled into a braid which she kept down the side of her neck.

Her mind was a whirl. She had no idea what to think of what was going on with her.

She had a _lover_.

A _younger_ _lover_.

A _younger female lover._

Well of course, she has known her share of same-sex couples. Even one or two of her cousins had… well… for lack of a better term, "swung it that way" as far as she knew. And she was sure that Aunt Bonnie was a lesbian but, she never really had that suspicion confirmed.

Her mind was a whirl.

Hermione had only just gotten out of a relationship with young Mister Weasley and now… She was seeing her… Why?

She just wasn't sure.

All she knew was that she had never felt this way before. Most people, she was sure, thought that this sort of thing was… wrong.

Minerva sighed and stood. She made her way into the kitchen and put the kettle on. She preferred to make her tea by hand. Along with most of her meals. Though most people are unaware of this since Minerva McGonagall was a private person by nature.

Sitting down at the table she summoned a quill; charmed to not run out of ink and parchment and set about writing a letter. She had to get some insight. She had to tell someone. So she wrote to the one person in her family who she could count on, who would at least keep it discreet until otherwise told. Her cousin Innis Abernathy, her cousin who knows for a fact is married to a man.

Her quill touched the cream-colored paper and the words just seemed to pour from her.

Mind and soul.

_Dear Innis,_

_It has been a while since the two of us have spoken but, dear cousin I find myself in need of your help. I find myself in a bit of a bind here. Now don't fret too much I'm not in any sort of trouble. Well, not really. I'm just a bit confused with myself. I don't know what to do. I suppose I should just start from the beginning. _

Minerva went on to explain how she met Hermione. How she knew her, who she was, and the goings on that have led to her initial writing of this letter. She began to explain how she knew most people weren't very comfortable with this sort of thing. That she had never felt this way toward another woman. How she knew in some circles this was considered wrong.

At this she began to trail off a bit.

Explaining her more personal feelings.

Whether she meant to or not.

_I will tell you truthfully, Innis, when she kissed me… It was an unusual feeling… But, it excited me so. Never had I experienced this sort of feeling whenever I was with a man. Be it kissing or otherwise. The fact that she is a woman, it confused me yes but, I cannot seem to find myself feeling guilty. Nor am I disgusted, repulsed, or anything negative. Only confused. _

_It makes me nervous and a little frightened to be around her, To even think of her but, when she kisses me, it just feels right. I don't know how else to explain it. I didn't really feel and spark or fireworks as some would say they usually feel but, I felt warm. Comfortable. Light as air, really. It was like I was in a haze; I felt drunk, Innis. How can this be wrong? There is no way this can be wrong if I feel so free, so happy, so at peace. I find myself smiling, more often; even so my colleagues have noticed, I daresay I may have given some of the students quite the scare. _

_I find myself with this energy that I haven't felt in years. To be perfectly honest I find myself craving her kisses. The feel of being held in her arms or she in mine. To look into her eyes. She leaves me breathless, Innis. Champagne kisses, really. _

_Oh, Innis I don't know what to do. This has never happened to me. Please help me. Tell me what to do. Am I going mad? I've never felt so strange yet so alive. I hardly know the girl! We barely even know each other! Tell me truly, dear, does this make me a horrible person? I could really use some advice on this. Hope to hear from you soon. Give Arnie my love. _

_Love always,_

_Minerva_

Finishing her letter she sealed it and opened the window closest to her. A strange whistling was emitted from her thin, rose-colored lips and a large Tasmanian Masked owl soared toward her from a nearby tree.

Stroking his head, she smiled softly, and whispered, "Greer, my dear friend, I have a letter I need you to deliver for me. Can you take this to cousin Innis for me?"

The owl hooted and stuck out his leg.

Minerva tied it to the bird's leg and fed him a piece of Brisket she keeps just for him and her little tawny cat Brody.

Greer gave her a playful nip after scarfing down the treat before her turned his back to her and took to the sky.

Minerva watched him as her went before the sound of her kettle screeching caught her attention.

**TBC**

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I am sorry I have been a bit slow on updating. Ideas just haven't been coming to me very well. So if there are any suggestions out there or want to sees I would be glad for the thoughts. Hope to update again soon. Let me know what you think.


End file.
